D Y S T O P I A Series
by TIKToK-TimeTraveller
Summary: [CONTINUED] Ini adalah dunia dystopia! Peristiwa berdarah apakah saja yang akan menimpa para karakter Hetalia? The NEXT chara is... Canada or Cuba! VOTE!
1. Italia : I am (not) a coward!

Sebuah senjata revolver tergenggam di tangan kanan seorang pria Italia yang berpakaian tentara yang compang-camping. Bola matanya cokelat muda yang melukiskan kesadisan yang tiada tara. Ia sedang duduk di atas bongkahan batu yang dulunya merupakan bekas fondasi sebuah bangunan, yang berada di utara Italia. Mimiknya keji, setara dengan Genghis Khan-nya milik Mongol. Bedanya, sekali lagi, dia itu orang _Italia_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hetalia ~ D.Y.S.T.O.P.I.A**

Chapter 1

_Italia : I am (not) a coward!_

© Axel 'Sverige' Oxenstierna / TIKToK-TimeTraveller

**Disclaimer** :

_Hetalia_ © Hidekazu Himaruya

**WARNING** :

_Dystopia world_, OOC, AU, DLDR, banyak kata-kata kotor, sadis, _continued_, typo, tak ada _shounen-ai_ dan lain-lain. **Flame dilarang keras**.

**Author's Note**

Halo~ Author datang lagi setelah 6 bulan terkurung di dunia nyata, menyelesaikan misiku. *lebay*

Okay, aye di sini membawa 1 cerita berseri dan bertema _dystopia_. Makasih untuk beberapa author yang secara gak langsung menjadi inspirasiku~ *halah*

Tolong digarisbawahi, fic ini BERBEDA TOTAL dengan _Parallel World_. Yang ini mah serius lho… Mungkin emang menyakitkan. *dibacok*

Mohon diperhatikan sekali lagi, fic ini hanya **IMAJINASI LEBAY DAN MENGERIKAN** milik author belaka. Mohon tak ditanggapi serius.

Sekali lagi, selamat membaca!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pria Italia yang _itu_.

Semua Nation-tan yang hidup hingga detik ini, pastilah takut kepada pria Italia yang _itu_.

Tak ada yang tak mengenalnya, tetapi kini, sistem pemerintahannya merupakan yang paling kuat di Eropa setelah Jerman. Andaikata dia yang _itu_, berada dalam dunia _dystopia_ ini, niscaya percayalah, dunia akan _hancur_ secara sugro di bawah hegemoninya. Entah berapa kali Nation-tan yang lain segera menyerah kalau sedikit saja digertak oleh negeri pria yang _itu._

Namanya adalah… Ya. _Feliciano Vargas_. Tak ada yang bisa menduga bahwa dialah yang dimaksud 'pria yang ditakuti' di sana. Tak lupa, sebenarnya dia memiliki saudara yang lain, yakni Lovino. Kakaknya ini adalah pedagang senapan yang sangat mahsyur, mengalahkan seorang karakter perempuan pedagang senapan di anime lain. Jaringannya sudah mencapai seluruh Amerika Latin, Amerika Selatan, Mediterania, Afrika Utara, Asia Tengah dan sebagian Asia Selatan dan Tenggara. Di belakang pekerjaan resminya, ia berkubang dosa dengan mengepalai geng _mafiosi_ yang berjaya di Mediterania.

Tentulah mereka bukan merupakan sembarang manusia. Mereka akan siap 'menghapus'mu jika kamu menentang mereka. Sama seperti Amerika di dunia nyata, bukan _dystopia_. Mereka bertampang keji, di balik tampangnya yang ganteng.

"Huh? Ada orang yang menentang keberadaan kita?" tanya Feliciano Vargas, sambil memainkan senapan laras panjang SG-550 yang status kepemilikan serta haknya sudah sukses dirampasnya dari seorang pria Swiss. Wajahnya menyeringai sadis, dan ia sedang duduk di kursi kerja dengan kedua kakinya ditaruh di atas meja kerjanya dengan tidak sopannya.

Di depannya, Lovino tampak berdiri dengan mimik masam. Mata lelaki itu menyipit tajam, sambil melemparkan berjubelan dokumen-dokumen berisi investigasi yang didapatnya dari bawahannya. Ia lalu memangkukan kedua tangannya sambil berkata dengan nada dingin, "Ya, _fratellino_. Terutama si pengecut Austria dan Swiss itu. Lebih lanjut lagi, jujur saja, aku ingin sekali menendang dan membunuh _oyabun_ sialan brengsek dan anjing itu. Bagaimana, _fratellino_?"

Seringaian Feliciano segera menghilang. Ia langsung menegakkan punggungnya, dan kedua kakinya juga sudah diturunkan ke lantai. Tangan kanannya yang dingin segera menyambar berjubelan dokumen-dokumen itu, dan ia membacanya secepat kilat. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia langsung menaruh kembali dokumen-dokumen itu dan menjawabnya dengan suara berat, "Hapus dia, _fratello_. Kita sabotase seluruh wilayahnya beserta gadis manis tetek bengek Germania itu."

"Ya, _fratellino_, tetapi sebaiknya…"

"Ya?"

DOR DOR.

Tanpa dikomando, sebuah senapan revolver segera dikeluarkan dari sarungnya yang diikat di pinggang Lovino. Dan moncongnya segera diarahkan ke sekujur tubuh Feliciano. Berturut-turut, ia langsung menendang meja kerja Feliciano, yang justru malah mengenai kepala Feliciano dan membuatnya tumbang bermandikan darah. Tanpa ditunggu, pintu ruang kerja Feliciano segera digedor dan ditendang paksa oleh dua orang yang wajah serta kulitnya agak mirip dengan kedua bersaudara Vargas itu.

Satunya bertubuh jauh lebih tinggi dari yang lainnya, segera mengacungkan AK-47 ke Lovino sambil berteriak, "HEI! Letakkan senapanmu––."

DOR DOR.

Ternyata tembakan Lovino justru membuka pertikaian berikutnya. Ia lebih dulu memutar tubuhnya menghadap dua orang itu, dan melepaskan dua peluru yang ternyata mengenai senapan yang dikenakan pria bertubuh tinggi tadi. Seketika senapan itu meledak akibat salah satu dari dua peluru itu masuk ke dalam moncong AK-47 itu. Ketika mereka berdua lengah, tanpa sadar, seseorang _merampas_ sesuatu yang 'berharga baginya.

DOR .

DOR DOR.

Rentetan tembakan peringatan segera lepas dari sebuah senjata revolver lain yang dipegang oleh seorang pria bertubuh cebol, beberapa detik setelah senapan milik partnernya yang bertubuh tinggi itu meledak. Rupanya, ia berusaha mencegah Lovino bergerak untuk mem_bunuh_nya. _Lovino ternyata mengincar posisi Feliciano! Ini bagus untuk diriku dan dia––._

Belum pulih fokusnya, di dalam kabut yang segera datang tak diundang tepat setelah senjata AK-47 milik partnernya meledak, seseorang segera berdiri di belakang_nya_, sambil menodongkan revolver-nya persis di belakang tenguk lehernya. Seringaian kejamnya segera terlukiskan di wajahnya yang dingin nan keji. Pria cebol itu sungguh bernasib malang, tak dapat menduga keberadaannya beberapa waktu lalu itu.

"_Sei veramente sciatto, Swiss."_ kata _lelaki_ itu, sambil menekan moncongnya. Pria cebol ini meringis pelan. **(1)**

Dalam hati, pria cebol ini menjerit tak percaya. _Bagaimana dia bisa tahu kalau aku ini Swiss? ! Padahal aku sudah susah payah mengubah logatku ke logat Italia! Bagaimana caranya… _Tampaknya lelaki itu memahami kebingungan yang melanda diri pria cebol ini. Lelaki itu lantas menyambungnya dengan sinis, "Mana mungkin ada dua cowok yang tiba-tiba mau bocorin rahasia mereka berdua, lalu bergabung sama kami. Bego amat kau pada, Swiss!"

Pria berambut cokelat yang dicat dengan mata cokelat yang merupakan lensa kontaknya, memekik pelan mendengar jawaban sinis pria itu. Kabutnya mulai lenyap, dan kini tampaklah seorang lelaki berseragam tentara Italia yang sedang mengancam lelaki cebol itu. Kriwilnya berada di samping kiri rambutnya. Di beberapa bagian tubuh pemuda yang mengancamnya barusan, terlihat bekas tembakan dan di sekitar sana pakaiannya berlumur darah. Tatapannya bengis, seolah ingin mangsanya dimakan sekali telan.

Di depan pria yang dipanggil Swiss dan pria yang mengancamnya, berdirilah seorang lelaki lain yang berambut cokelat lebih gelap dengan kriwilnya yang muncul di poni sebelah kanan. Ia masih mengancam Swiss dengan moncong revolvernya yang mengarah kepadanya. _Ke-Kenapa… Dua bersaudara ini patut dibunuh! Tak peduli aku harus mati!_ Pria Swiss ini lantas menjerit pelan, "Da-Dasar pembunuh sadis! Ka-Kau… Membunuh hampir seluruh wargaku! JA-JAHANA––."

"Bukannya kau yang sudah nekat banget ya, datang kemari ke sarang musuh ya?" ejek Feliciano sambil terkikik mengerikan.

"Ka-Kamu pengecut! KUBUN––."

DOR.

Pria Swiss ini langsung tumbang begitu suara tembakan dikumandangkan. Kedua lututnya terjatuh ke lantai, kemudian tubuhnya langsung ambruk di depan pria berambut cokelat gelap itu. Pria yang menembaknya tadi, lalu menyarungkan senjatanya dan berkata kepada pria yang berdiri di depannya dengan dingin dan mimik sadis, "Cabut 'vital region'-nya, Lovino. Dia kan target gengmu."

Lovino, demikian panggilannya, lalu berjalan beberapa langkah menuju pria Swiss yang nyaris menemui ajalnya dengan tatapan hampa. Ketika langkahnya berhenti tepat di depan kepalanya yang telungkup, ia lantas mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang besar dan kekar, mendekati punggungnya yang lemah. Mata cokelatnya menatap punggungnya dengan lama, memperkirakan letak 'vital region'-nya. Setelah sekian lama, ia akhirnya menyeringai pelan. Tangannya segera mengambil posisi hendak mencabut 'vital region'-nya tersebut.

JLEB.

Tangannya yang kekar itu, langsung menghunjam masuk ke dalam tubuhnya yang mungil. Seketika saja darahnya muncrat keluar dari tubuhnya, mengenai wajah dingin dan bengisnya _Don _itu. Feliciano segera tertawa sadis sambil berbalik ke arah luar pintu yang ternyata penuh dengan anggota geng mafiosi milik Lovino dan berkata, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ! ! ! TEMAN-TEMAN, BERBAHAGIALAH KALIAN! DUA MUSUH KITA SUDAH MATI! LIHATLAH AKSI YANG DILAKUKAN KAKAKKU!" 

ZRUUUGGHHHHHH.

Seketika tangan kanannya yang kekar, segera keluar dari tubuh pemuda Swiss yang malang itu sambil memegang sesuatu yang kenyal. Wajahnya yang sadis ditambah bengis ini, lalu menyeringai sadis bak singa yang kejatuhan mangsa. Begitu liar dan sadis. Tangannya yang memegang sesuatu yang seukuran kepalan tangan serta kenyal itu, langsung diangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. Wajahnya menjadi makin bengis, dan kaki kanannya segera menginjak kepala pria malang itu hingga rusak seperti halnya menginjak balon yang berisi air hingga pecah. Rentetan tawa sadis pun meledak.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"HIDUP _DON_!"

"HIDUP LOVINO VARGAS DAN FELICIANO VARGAS!"

Feliciano segera menghentikan sorak-sorai anggota _Vargas Famiglia_, demikianlah nama resmi geng _mafiosi_ yang dipegang Lovino, lalu berteriak dengan seringaian tawa sadis sambil mengangkat tangan kirinya yang ternyata memegang sesuatu yang sama seperti yang dipegang _Don_, "Teman-teman! Kini kita telah sukses menjajah wilayah Austria dan Swiss! Kini gadis manis tetek bengek Germania Family itu _akan_ jatuh kepada kita! Mari kita luaskan hegemoni kita ke sana! Nun jauh di sana!"

"YEAAAHHH! ! !"

Lovino yang menyeringai puas penuh kemenangan, lalu menghampiri adiknya sambil bertanya, "_Fratellino_, bagaimana dengan strategi penghapusan beberapa Nation-tan lainnya?"

"Soal itu nanti lah, _fratello_. Yang penting kita nikmati dulu kemenangannya. Vital region ini biar kukasih ke kamu, kan kau yang ngurus _Vargas Famiglia_-nya." jawab Feliciano santai sambil membersihkan wajah kakaknya seraya menaruhkan vital region milik pria bertubuh tinggi yang tumbang tadi di atas tangan kiri kakak yang _tsundere_ itu.

Lovino lalu menyeringai, dan menyambungnya sambil berkacak pinggang, "Baiklah, _fratello_. Kita nikmati saja pelan-pelan penyiksaan dan hegemoni kita. Selanjutnya, apa yang akan kami lakukan? Meski aku _Don_, tetap aja datangnya perintah itu langsung darimu, _fratellino_."

Feliciano tampak bingung. Tetapi seketika saja ia mendapat idenya, dan ia langsung mengutarakannya, "Kita… Siksa bekas pengasuhku. Ludwig… Dan Gilbert. Mereka pasti tak bisa apa-apa, mengingat kamu pedagang senjata sekaligus _Don_ dari _Vargas Famiglia_. Kau pasti bisa, _fratello_. Pakai strategi seperti yang kita lakukan kepada Alfred yang masih belum kelar hingga sekarang ini."

"Baiklah, _fratellino_. Teman-teman sekeluargaku, marilah kita berpesta atas kemenangan ini!" seru Lovino senyum keji, sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya yang memegangi vital region-nya dua pemuda yang baru saja tewas itu. Teman-temannya langsung bersorak-sorai dengan riang sambil saling peluk serta melempar senjatanya ke langit-langit koridor yang berhubungan dengan ruang kerja Feliciano itu.

Feliciano lalu menengok ke belakangnya, di mana kedua mayat itu tergeletak, sambil mengejeknya dengan sinis, "Kalian patut dikasihani, Roddy dan Vash, _vee_~. Inilah akibatnya kalau kalian berani memasuki teritori kami hanya bermodalkan nekat dan kepala dungu. Dokumen-dokumen nista kalian pun sudah kuhancurkan, _vee~_."

Pemuda Italia ini lalu menginjak-injak tubuh mayat pemuda bernama Roddy dengan riangnya, sambil menari di atas penderitaan yang dialami mereka berdua. Ia langsung mengeluarkan bendera putih buatannya dari celananya, dan segera mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. Dalam hati, mereka sangat menikmati penyiksaan sadis itu. Tentunya, tanpa diketahui Nation-tan mana pun.

Di antara pesta berdarah _Vargas Famiglia_-nya, Feliciano lalu memandangi mayat Roddy dan pria Swiss secara bergantian, dan mengejeknya sekali lagi, "Aku bukan pengecut, tahu! Kalianlah yang _pengecut_!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ Chapter 1 – End ]**

**(1)** Kau benar-benar ceroboh, Swiss. [Italian]


	2. Jerman : You must help me, Brother!

Tangannya yang lemah nan penuh luka itu, mencoba menggeliat meraih apa yang _dia_ inginkan.

Mata birunya berjuang menangkap apa yang terjadi di sekitar_nya_. Wajahnya memar dan penuh luka goresan yang indah nan menakutkan. Mata sebelah kirinya kini tak bisa dibuka lagi, lantaran ada memar di sana. Mulutnya berdarah-darah, seolah disayat-sayat dengan kejam oleh seseorang. Tubuhnya kini tak lagi kekar, melainkan sudah terlumuri oleh darah-darah serta luka-lukanya yang berhamburan di sana-sini.

"_Bruder…_" Ucapan itu terasa kelu di lidah terlukanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hetalia ~ D.Y.S.T.O.P.I.A**

Chapter 2

_Jerman : You should help me, Brother!_

© Axel 'Sverige' Oxenstierna / TIKToK-TimeTraveller

**Disclaimer** :

_Hetalia_ © Hidekazu Himaruya

**WARNING** :

_Dystopia world_, OOC, AU, DLDR, banyak kata-kata kotor, sadis, _continued_, typo, tak ada _shounen-ai_ dan lain-lain. **Flame dilarang keras**.

**Author's Note**

Halo~ Author datang lagi setelah 6 bulan terkurung di dunia nyata, menyelesaikan misiku. *lebay*

Okay, aye di sini membawa 1 cerita berseri dan bertema _dystopia_. Makasih untuk beberapa author yang secara gak langsung menjadi inspirasiku~ *halah*

Tolong digarisbawahi, fic ini BERBEDA TOTAL dengan _Parallel World_. Yang ini mah serius lho… Mungkin emang menyakitkan. *dibacok*

Mohon diperhatikan sekali lagi, fic ini hanya **IMAJINASI LEBAY DAN MENGERIKAN** milik author belaka. Mohon tak ditanggapi serius.

Sekali lagi, selamat membaca!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana di sana terlalu mengerikan bagi_nya_. Baginya yang sudah tenggelam dalam samudra luka dan goresan sadis dan cantiknya. Mau mengangkat dan memandang sekelilingnya saja sudah kesusahan bagi_nya_. Kini sebuah negara yang melambangkan dirinya, benar-benar berada dalam ambang kebangkrutan. Mesti ngutang sana-sini, walau dulunya pernah berjaya sebagai negara terkuat. Mesti ngrombak sistem angkatan bersenjatanya, padahal dulunya penuh imajinasi gila dan mengerikan mengenai desain senjata-senjata artileri berat. Mesti melindungi rakyatnya mati-matian, walaupun dulunya pernah sempat makmur.

Kini _dia_ sudah tak berdaya lagi. Di ruangan penjara itulah, di mana dia berada sekarang. Kondisinya benar-benar memprihatinkan, dan di sanalah dia disiksa hingga benar-benar tak bisa bergerak barang sejengkal pun. Satu senti saja susah. Dalam penjara yang lembap dan terasa sesak, ia mencoba bertahan hidup hanya dengan mengandalkan sisa _spirit_ milik rakyatnya yang masih hidup di dalam diri_nya_. Betapa menyusahkannya. Kedua kakinya diikat dengan rantai besi yang panjang lagi kuat.

KRIIIEETTTT.

Suara pintu sel yang terisolasi, di mana pria itu terkurung sekarang, terbuka. Mata kanannya yang sayu, mencoba mendapatkan gambaran siapakah yang datang kemari kali ini. Rambut _blonde_-nya yang berantakan, terurai ke bawah, sehingga poninya menyentuh dahinya. Nafasnya tinggal dua-tiga, mencoba menghemat persediaan oksigen yang tersisa di sel yang pengap itu. Seorang lelaki berperawakan sedang, lantas berjalan kemari menghadap pria itu yang kini menjadi tahanan… Ya. Tahanan yang sebentar lagi akan menemui ajalnya.

"Dasar Jerman. Kini kau benar-benar tak tertolong, seperti seekor domba yang mati kehabisan darah. Kasihan sekali." ejek pria itu, sambil berkacak pinggang.

_Dasar pria sinting!_ Pria berambut _blonde_ dengan mata berwarna biru ini, hanya bisa meludah ke depannya. Ludahnya bukan lagi hasil kimiawi yang terjadi dalam mulut sebagaimana manusia biasa, melainkan darah! Kedua tangannya yang diikat dengan rantai besi yang digantung di atas kepalanya, segera terayunkan, pertanda ia sangat protes. Apesnya, pria yang datang tadi, langsung menendang kedua tangan pria bermanik biru itu dengan kejam. Pria yang terluka ini, segera berteriak pelan, "ADUH! SAKIT!"

"Hahahahahaha. Kau ganteng sekali dengan tampang sadis seperti ini. Patut dihina. Patut diejek. Patut dikorbankan. Dan patut… Dibunuh. Tentu saja. Dasar penggila senjata artileri berat. Kalau saja aku bisa mencuri seluruh temuanmu pada Perang Dunia 2, aku bisa berjaya bersama Litwa!" ejek pria berperawakan sedang dengan rambut _blonde_ sebahu, yang manakala wajahnya benar-benar seperti perempuan. Ia menyeringai, lalu berpaling darinya seolah menunggu sesuatu.

"Fe… Liks." gumam pria ini, lemah. Untuk mengatakan satu kata saja sudah susah payah.

DUK DUK.

Sekonyong-konyong Feliks memutar tubuhnya ke hadapan Ludwig. Saat itulah kaki kanan pria Polandia yang dipanggil Feliks ini, langsung menendang perut pria yang tergeletak lemah ini dengan sekuat tenaga. Seketika pulalah ia menjerit-jerit kesakitan, dan Feliks segera tertawa sinis menyaksikan penderitaan pria Jerman itu. Feliks lalu melanjutkannya, "Tenang saja, Ludwig. Vital region milik pria Italia yang manis dan yang _tsundere_ itu sudah sukses dimakan sama Litwa-ku."

_Brengsek!_ Pria yang dipanggil Ludwig ini, segera menggeram kesal. Entah karena kemarahan itu atau _spirit_-nya sudah kembali, jiwa seorang Jerman-nya segera keluar. Ia langsung meneriakinya kesal, "Dasar Feliks sadis! Tidakkah aku sudah berbaik hati mau memberikan jiwa kakakku kepadamu? ! Mengapa dua Vargas itu malah dibunuh juga? !"

"**DIAM, BOCAH.**"

DUK DUK DUK DUK.

Rentetan tendangan maut milik Feliks, langsung melayang ke muka Ludwig, sehingga wajahnya tambah memar lagi.

DUK.

Kali ini wajah Ludwig benar-benar hancur dihajar dengan punggung boots-nya Feliks yang berat dan keras. Tapi yang ini, jauh lebih sadis. Telapak kaki kanan boots itu justru menginjak wajahnya, sehingga Ludwig segera sesak nafas. Pria Polandia ini lalu mendekat ke kaki kanannya yang menginjak wajah Ludwig, dan berkata dengan tenang nan keji, "Sebentar lagi Litwa akan datang dengan sebuah takdir yang kejam bagimu!"

"Ta… Takdir?" tanya Ludwig mencoba berkelit dari injakan kaki Feliks, namun gagal total.

"Ya. Kini… Wilayahmu sudah di**genosida** oleh_nya_. Hebat bukan? Sebelum dia menciptakan aliansi denganku, dia sudah kuat dari awal. Lebih kuat dari kakakmu yang sok asem itu." jawab Feliks sambil mengulum senyuman sinis dan keji. Injakannya dikencangkan sekali lagi, sehingga tembok yang berada persis di belakang kepala Ludwig, meretak akibat gaya dorong yang sangat kuat dari kaki kanan pria Polandia itu.

"**AAAAAAAARRRGGGHHHH ! ! ! ! !**" jerit Ludwig kesakitan.

Feliks segera tertawa sadis menyaksikan penderitaan Ludwig, sekali lagi, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ! ! ! ! RASAIN ITU, LUDWIG! ENAK, BUKAN? ! RASAKANLAH! INI SEMUA AKIBAT KAKAKMU YANG SUKSES MENAHAN KAMI BERATUS-RATUS TAHUN LALU! RASAKAN! RASAKAN ITU, ANJ***!"

"Hentikan, Feliks."

Seketika Feliks mendengar suara perintah yang tak asing itu, dan langsung berbalik ke arah mulut pintu. Di sana berdiri seorang lelaki berperawakan sedikit lebih tinggi darinya dengan rambut cokelat yang kira-kira mirip dengan punya dua Vargas, dan bermata hijau cerah. Wajahnya begitu dingin dan tegas, dengan kedua tangannya sudah berlumurkan darah, entah milik siapa. Ia lalu melanjutkannya dengan datar, "Feliks, kau bisa kembali ke ruang kerjamu."

Feliks lalu mengulum senyum manis, lalu membungkuk 75 derajat di depannya dengan tangan kanannya ditaruh di dekat dada sebelah kirinya. Begitu selesai membungkuk, ia langsung berjalan melewatinya sambil berbisik tanpa menolehnya, "Litwa, kini kau boleh apa-apain pria brengsek itu. Kalau perlu, ambillah vital regionnya dan habisi dia. Biar aku urus soal kakaknya yang **biadab** itu."

"Ya, Lenkija." jawab pria yang disebut Litwa, singkat dan tanpa menolehnya sedikitpun. Mata hijau dinginnya menatap seorang pria Jerman yang terkungkung di sana dengan segudang luka-luka dan darah yang diwarnainya dengan indahnya.

Pria Polandia itu, lalu mengibaskan rambut _blonde_-nya dan keluar dari sel itu, sedangkan Litwa maju menghadapnya. Pintu sel pun ditutup dengan kerasnya oleh pria Polandia itu. KRIIEEETTT. Kini suasana di dalam sel yang terisolasi itu benar-benar pengap dan panas, plus sengit. Mata biru milik Ludwig menatap mata hijau dinginnya Litwa dengan sinisnya, seolah ingin membunuhnya. Begitu pula dengan Litwa ini.

Litwa lalu memberinya senyuman sinis, dan berkata dengan nada datar, "_Du musst mir helfen, Preu__β__en._ Ini yang akan kau katakan di dalam hatimu?" **(1)**

"Terserah kau saja, Toris." jawab Ludwig sambil memutar mata kanannya ke sekelilingnya, berusaha tidak menatap wajah dan tubuh pemuda Litwa yang bernama Toris itu. _Enyah kau sana, Lithuania!_

"Kau tidak sopan pada lawan bicaramu." lanjutnya.

DUAK DUAK.

Kali ini kaki kanan Toris segera terangkat dan menendang wajah Ludwig berkali-kali, tanpa perasaan. Baginya, Ludwig adalah mainan_nya_. Yang telah secara tak langsung diciptakan oleh kakaknya yang **biadab** itu, untuk menyabotase wilayahnya dan Feliks, bertahun-tahun silam. Meski tahun sudah berbilang, ia masih menyimpan sedikit dendam kepadanya, walau ia harus memasang wajah ketakutan sekalipun. Api hitamnya rupanya telah membara dengan dahsyatnya di hati kelamnya.

Setelah puas menghajarnya, Toris lalu membungkukkan punggungnya mendekati Ludwig yang terduduk dengan lemah sambil berkata dengan dingin, "Kini saatnya kau hancur bersama Prussia sialan itu. Tak lama lagi kami akan bertarung melawan Russia yang sadis itu. Kau nonton dari alam sana ya."

JLEB.

Tanpa diduga-duga, tangan kiri Toris segera maju dan menghunjam dada sebelah kirinya, di mana vital regionnya bersemayam. Ludwig segera batuk berdarah, dan ia kembali melanjutkannya dengan wajah yang tiba-tiba sudah diganti dengan wajah sadis dan kejam, "Adakah kata-kata terakhir, _Bundesrepublik Deutschland_? Wilayahmu siap dipakai sebagai wilayah_ku_ dan sebagiannya untuk Liechtenstein yang manis itu."

_Takkan kuserahkan! Brengsek…_ Ludwig berupaya melawannya dengan mencoba menjauhkan vital regionnya dari tangan besi dan sadis milik Toris, namun sudah terlambat. Tangan kirinya yang sepintas kurus tetapi kuat itu ternyata sudah mencengkeram jantungnya yang juga merupakan vital regionnya. Toris yang sepertinya sudah kesal karena tidak diberi sepatah kata jua oleh mangsanya, lalu menyindirnya, "Kuakhiri di sini saja."

ZRRRUUUUUGGGHHHHH.

Seketika saja Ludwig merasakan sensasi malaikat maut yang sedang mengelilinginya sambil mencabuti nyawanya. Bersamaan dengannya, tangan kiri Toris segera keluar dari tubuh Ludwig dengan memegangi sesuatu yang berukuran kepalan tangan dan kenyal. Itulah vital region, yang sangat penting bagi tiap-tiap negara. Dicabutnya vital region-nya, berarti dia sudah mendeklarasikan kekalahan telaknya. Toris hanya bisa tersenyum dingin ketika darah Ludwig muncrat mengenai wajahnya.

"Semuanya sudah berakhir di sini. Aku rasa Lenkija akan mengakhiri nasib kakakmu yang **brutal** itu." ujar Toris sinis kepada Ludwig yang kini telah menjadi mayat.

Ia lalu menegakkan punggungnya dengan posisi seperti orang yang sedang bersedekap dengan tangan kiri memegangi vital regionnya dan tangan kanannya berada di belakang punggungnya. Setelah beberapa lama menatap mayat Ludwig, ia lalu berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintunya sambil memain-mainkan vital regionnya yang sekarang sudah benar-benar tak berdetak lagi. Tangan kanannya lalu diulurkannya ke gagang pintu, dan ia pun membuka pintu sel tersebut.

KRIIIIEETTTTT.

Pintu pun terbuka, dan ia kemudian keluar dari selnya. Di luar sana, ia bertemu dengan dua pengawal sel yang terisolasi tersebut. Pemuda Litwa itu kemudian memberi perintah kepada dua pengawalnya dengan tegas dan dingin, "Urus mayat tahanan itu, dan bakar. Sekarang Jerman benar-benar tak ada, dan kitalah yang akan menguasai tanah yang kosong itu. Inilah akhir kekuasaan Jerman beserta Prussia."

"Ya, Tuan." jawab kedua pengawal tersebut, kompak.

Toris lalu mengulum seringaian mautnya kepada dua pengawal tersebut, kemudian berpaling dari mereka dan pergi menuju sel di mana sekutu terbaiknya, Lenkija alias Poland, mengurusi saudaranya Jerman. Sedangkan dua pengawal tersebut, segera masuk ke sel itu, dan melepas rantai-rantai yang menjerat tubuh Ludwig yang kini mulai mendingin, dan membawanya keluar dari sel tersebut serta mengiringnya ke ruang kremasi.

Selagi Toris berjalan menuju sel tempat Lenkija menyiksa Prussia, ia menggumamkan suatu kalimat sambil masih memainkan vital region Ludwig, "Duo Vargas, dan sekarang Ludwig. Tapi 'dimakan' Natalya juga tak ada jeleknya juga. Natalya, aku selalu ada untukmu, tak peduli kau bahkan perlu mencabut vital regionku. _Du musst mir helfen_, eh? Ludwig, masa-masamu sekarang tamat, tak ada gunanya meminta tolong begituan."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ Chapter 2 – End ]**

**(1) **Kau harus menolongku [Jerman]


	3. Jepang : Kill All The Foreigners!

Di kamarnya yang sederhana dan khas Jepang zaman kuno, seorang pemuda berkebangsaan Asia Timur terlihat duduk menghadap halaman rumahnya yang asri. Dengan jendela gesernya yang sudah dibuka, ia memandang langit yang terasa sangat biru di sebuah negara. Tahun itu, tahun _Showa_, ia sudah berpuluh-puluh tahun terkurung di dalam dunia ciptaannya sendiri, dan berupaya memajukan dirinya.

Tapi, ternyata di dalam pikirannya, pria ini akhirnya tergoda untuk melakukan suatu hal yang tak termaafkan, yang bermula hanya dengan pertemuannya dengan seorang _bule_ asal suatu negeri nun jauh dan terpisah darinya dengan suatu samudra yang luas…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hetalia ~ D.Y.S.T.O.P.I.A**

Chapter 3

_Jepang : Kill All The European and American's Foreigners._

© Axel 'Sverige' Oxenstierna / TIKToK-TimeTraveller

**Disclaimer** :

_Hetalia_ © Hidekazu Himaruya

**WARNING** :

_Dystopia world_, OOC, AU, DLDR, banyak kata-kata kotor, sadis, _continued_, typo, tak ada _shounen-ai_ dan lain-lain. **Flame dilarang keras**.

**Author's Note**

Halo~ Author datang lagi setelah 6 bulan terkurung di dunia nyata, menyelesaikan misiku. *lebay*

Okay, aye di sini membawa 1 cerita berseri dan bertema _dystopia_. Makasih untuk beberapa author yang secara gak langsung menjadi inspirasiku~ *halah*

Tolong digarisbawahi, fic ini BERBEDA TOTAL dengan _Parallel World_. Yang ini mah serius lho… Mungkin emang menyakitkan. *dibacok*

Mohon diperhatikan sekali lagi, fic ini hanya **IMAJINASI LEBAY DAN MENGERIKAN** milik author belaka. Mohon tak ditanggapi serius.

Sekali lagi, selamat membaca!

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Ohayou_, Kiku." sapa seseorang yang berada di balik pintu gesernya.

Pria Asia Timur yang dipanggil Kiku itu, lalu mengangguk tanpa menolehnya sambil menjawabnya dengan datar, "_Ohayou_, Kashiwagi-san. Bagaimana dengan kondisi di luar?"

Setelah pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulut Kiku, seseorang yang bernama Kashiwagi itu, terdiam sebentar. Beberapa lama kemudian, dia akhirnya menjawabnya dengan sedikit serak, "Sedikit kacau, Kiku… _Bule_ yang kita temui beberapa bulan lalu, juga ketahuan sedang menciptakan konspirasi-konspirasinya untuk menguasai dunia, melalui media dan penyebaran kultur sesatnya secara masif. Di Eropa sana juga sedang kacau sekali. Banyak sekali peperangan yang pecah di sana."

Kiku hanya bisa termenung mendengar penjelasannya. _Di luar sana… Kawan bisa menjadi musuh dan musuh bisa menjadi kawan._ Kiku lalu memberinya perintah dengan nada dingin, "Tangkap para _bule_ yang merupakan Nation! Saya kan sudah memberimu pengarahan bagaimana mengidentifikasi seorang Nation."

"Sampai sekarang sudah tertangkap sekitar tiga _bule_, kesemuanya juga Nation. Salah satunya pernah Anda temui tempo lalu." jawabnya datar.

_Bagus!_ Kiku sudah bukan kepalang senangnya, bisa mendapatkan mangsanya sekaligus. Ia lalu berdiri dari duduk bersimpuh ala Jepangnya, sambil membenarkan _kimono_ khas lelaki yang dikenakannya serta bertanya, "Selain dia, siapa saja?"

"Sepertinya berasal dari Inggris dan… Satunya tidak dikenal. Dia tak mau memberikan informasinya, walau sudah kami buat dia babak belur sekalipun. Mohon maaf, dan juga mohon pengarahan berikutnya." jawab Kashiwagi-san sambil merendahkan suaranya, pertanda ia menyesal tak bisa memberikan tuannya apa yang diharapkannya.

"Tak apa-apa, Kashiwagi-san. Kesemuanya sudah terkurung di sel bawah tanah kan? Lalu, penyusupan mata-mata kita bagaimana?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Ya. Tiga diantaranya tewas dengan _harakiri_, sisanya masih bertahan. Yang tewas itu, karena mereka ketahuan oleh pihak CIA dan FBI. Tetek bengeknya Amerika itu. Empat yang masih bertahan hidup, kuperintahkan untuk berpencar dan bersiaga setiap saat sambil mengumpulkan informasi mengenai kelemahan Amerika." lanjut Kashiwagi-san datar.

Kiku lalu memutar tubuhnya menghadap pintunya, dan berjalan pelan sambil memikirkan siasatnya. _Tiga orang itu…_ Ia tak habis berpikir mengapa negara-negara Eropa Timur plus Amerika sana, sangat senang berperang, sedangkan negerinya senantiasa sentosa dan aman terkendali. Terlebih, mereka sangat menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkan wilayah lawannya walau hanya sejengkal atau sehasta pun. _Benar-benar menjijikan…_

Sebelum meraih pintu geser tersebut, ia terlebih dahulu mengambil katana-nya yang terletak di atas lemari buku yang berdiri di samping ruangnya. Ia kemudian menggeser pintunya, di mana seorang wanita berpakaian ninja, segera bersimpuh di depannya. Kiku yang menatap wanita itu, lalu berkata dengan datar, "Berdirilah, Kashiwagi-san. Mari kita pergi bersama-sama, mengakhiri hidup mereka bertiga."

BRAAKKK

**DOR DOR DOR**

ZRUUUUGGHHHH

Tiba-tiba mereka berdua kaget dengan suara rentetan tembakan barusan. Rupanya, ketika mereka menoleh ke koridor asal suara tembakan tadi, beberapa pengawal rumah yang asri tersebut terjatuh dengan beberapa luka tembak di kepalanya. Mereka tergeletak dengan tubuh kimono-nya yang bermandikan darah. Kashiwagi segera memekik pelan, "Kirishima-san! Yukiteru-san!"

"Tolong tenang, Kashiwagi. Biar aku yang urus ini." potong Kiku sambil maju membelakangi Kashiwagi yang _shock_ dengan kematian dua pengawalnya yang ternyata adalah _mate_-nya.

"Ho-Honda Kiku-_sama_…" gumam Kashiwagi hampa, masih _shock_ dengan kematian mereka berdua.

Kiku tak menghiraukan gumaman itu, lalu melepaskan _katana_-nya dari sarung, dan mengambil posisi bersiaga. Kashiwagi segera berdiri, mencoba melupakan kesedihannya barusan, dan menghilang dari pandangan. Sebagai ninja handal, ia tak boleh kalah dari orang-orang yang tega membunuh dua _mate_-nya. _Harus tenang dan berkepala dingin_, batin Kashiwagi menenangkan diri.

Pria yang melambangkan negara Jepang itu, lalu berkata dengan datar sambil menatap pertigaan koridor rumahnya itu, "Keluarlah, _Arthur Kirkland_! Juga Alfred dan _Francis_!"

Seketika saja di sebelah kiri koridor itu muncul tiga orang bule yang masing-masing memegang senapan revolver. Satunya berambut cokelat kepirangan dengan mata aquamarine, lainnya berambut kepirangan dengan masing-masing bermata hijau dan biru. Satu di antara mereka beralis tebal, dan lainnya berambut gondrong. Mereka bertiga menatap Kiku sambil menodongkan masing-masing senapannya.

"Seperti yang kau duga, Honda. Mari kita selesaikan perang ini." ucap Arthur sambil menyeringai manis. Senapan revolver yang berada di tangan kirinya siap untuk mendeklarasikan pertempuran yang akan digelar itu.

DOR DOR.

Rentetan tembakan yang dikumandangkan dari revolver milik Arthur segera meluncur dengan kecepatan dahysat ke arah Honda. Sayang beribu sayang, dua peluru pembuka kegiatan berdarah ini keburu ditebas dengan sengitnya oleh Kiku. Mata hitamnya berubah menjadi mata singa yang siap mengobrak-abrik tubuh mereka kapan saja, sekejap setelah kumandangan pembuka pertempuran para Nation-tan tersebut.

Kaki kanannya segera bertolak menuju mereka bertiga, sambil mengacungkan katananya. Mereka bertiga, segera menembakinya, dan ketika peluru-peluru tersebut ditebas olehnya dengan sukses, tiba-tiba mata Kiku menangkap suatu peringatan berbahaya. Sosok mereka bertiga ternyata sudah tak ada di depan matanya. _Gawat! Ini jebakan!_ Sayang, sudah terlambat baginya untuk mundur dan mengatur strategi selanjutnya.

Kini Honda yang masih dalam posisi serang, ternyata sudah dikepung oleh pedang perang milik Alfred, Arthur dan Francis! Pedang Arthur mengancam lehernya, yang milik Alfred mengancam posisi perut sebelah kiri atasnya, dan milik Francis nyaris menyentuh paha sebelah kanannya. Segera saja mereka bertiga kompak menebas tubuh Honda yang masih terbuka lebar tanpa perlindungan apapun. _Gawat… Aku harus melakukan sesuatu, atau mereka akan meraih vital region-ku! _

Rupanya, tebasan mereka meleset. Honda segera memasang seringaian berbahaya di bibir mungilnya. Kurang dari sedetik, ia langsung menekuk kedua kakinya sehingga tebasan Francis dan Alfred hanya menampar udara, dan pedang milik Arthur justru dijadikan pijakan dengan tangan kirinya untuk melompat jauh diatasnya. Dalam kesempatan langka itu, dia tak menyia-yiakan perlindungan yang kosong di atas kepala Arthur. Mata pedangnya yang tajam, segera meluncur menyentuh bahu sebelah kirinya.

ZRRRRUUUUUSSSSHHHH.

Siasat Honda sukses. Katana miliknya memang menusuk bahu Arthur secara horizontal dan kurang 1 senti dari kepalanya, sehingga menyebabkan orang bule beralis tebal yang dulunya dikenal sebagai _pirate_ paling berbahaya di seantero Eropa, tumbang tak berdaya akibat serangan tanpa terduganya. Francis dan Alfred segera memekik pelan, dan maju membelakangi Arthur yang tumbang sambil menyerang Honda yang sudah mendarat membelakangi mereka berdua.

Sayangnya, Honda ternyata sudah berpengalaman merasakan sensasi aura musuh-musuh. Ia langsung mengambil posisi bersiap, yakni dengan bersimpuh di belakangnya, dan ketika mereka berdua akan menebasnya, secepat kilat ia bertolak dari lantai kayunya, melompati dan berguling jauh di atas kepala mereka. Ketika kedua kakinya berada tepat di atas tubuh mereka yang sempat memutar menghadapnya, ia langsung melancarkan serangan berupa injakan mautnya. Walhasil, injakan maut kedua kakinya segera mendarat persis di dada Alfred dan Francis, dan seketika pulalah ia merebut dua pedang yang sempat tergenggam di tangan kanan dan kiri Alfred dan Francis dengan suksesnya.

1 detik kemudian, mereka berdua langsung tumbang dengan posisi berbaring dengan kedua kaki Honda menginjaknya. Honda lalu menebas tangan mereka yang memegang revolver, sehingga mereka takkan mampu mengambilnya lagi. Sesaat kemudian, mata kedua pedang itu lalu ditodongkannya persis di depan hidung mereka, tepatnya kurang 3 senti dari hidungnya. Honda lalu mengancam mereka dengan suara dingin dan menggelegar bak Dewa Petir yang mendapat mangsanya, "Kalian siap mati?"

Tanpa diduganya, di belakangnya muncul seorang bule lain yang sudah siap membelah tubuh Honda menjadi dua. Bahu sebelah kirinya berdarah-darah tanpa terhenti, dan ketika pedang itu berada kurang 5 senti dari kepala Honda, seseorang keburu menginjak kepala Arthur dari samping kirinya, dengan kaki kanannya sehingga ia terdorong ke tembok sebelah kanan koridor rumahnya dengan dahsyat. BRRRRRRAAKKKKKK. Honda yang ternyata sudah menyadari keberadaan orang bule itu, lalu menyeringai pelan sambil berkata dengan datar, "Bagus, Kashiwagi-san. Bunuh dan rebut vital regionnya."

"Siap, Honda Kiku-_sama_." jawab ninja perempuan yang ternyata Kashiwagi itu, sambil duduk dengan kaki kanan tertekuk di depan dan kirinya tertekuk ke bawah menyentuh dada mangsanya tersebut. Telapak kakinya menginjak pipi dan pelipis sebelah kiri orang bule beralis tebal yang ternyata Arthur itu. Ia langsung mengatur kepalanya agar menghadapnya, dan seketika saja ia menggores wajahnya dengan _shuriken_nya sehingga membentuk tanda X yang sangat besar pada wajah gantengnya. Wajah ninja perempuan itu langsung terciprat oleh darah orang bule itu.

"AAAAAAAAAARRRGGGHHHH! ! !" jerit Arthur kesakitan karena digores wajah gantengnya oleh wanita itu dengan suksesnya.

"ARTHUR! !" teriak mereka berdua kompak sambil memutar matanya ke arah samping kanannya dan menjerit atas tindakan wanita ninja itu.

Tapi takdir sepertinya terlalu kejam untuk mereka berdua. Mata kedua pedang yang dipegang Honda segera menghunjam secepat cahaya persis ke hidung mereka, sehingga mereka menjerit-jerit kesakitan. Tubuh mereka berteriak kesakitan menghadapi siksaan sadis Honda dengan menggelepar-gelepar dahsyat, namun Honda bisa meredamnya dengan sukses. Sadisnya, ia langsung menarik pedang itu mendekati dirinya, sehingga terbentuk sebuah garis mengerikan yang membelah bagian mulut dan merusak dagunya serta menyobek bagian lehernya. Mereka segera 'koma' setelahnya. Tubuh mereka berdua berhenti memberontak lagi.

Honda lalu menurunkan kedua kakinya dari tubuh mereka, dan berjongkok di sebuah 'ruang kosong' di antara kedua tubuh milik Alfred dan Francis yang koma tersebut. Kedua tangannya segera melepaskan genggamannya dari kedua pedang yang masih terhunjam, dan perlahan-lahan diturunkan mendekati dada mereka, di mana vital regionnya bersemayam. Kurang dari sedetik kemudian, kedua tangannya segera menghunjam dada sebelah kiri agak bawah bule-bule itu dengan sadisnya.

JLEBBBB.

ZRUUUGGGGHHHH.

Tanpa ragu, setelah menghunjamnya, ia langsung mengambil jantung yang dicabutnya dari dalam dada sebelah kirinya. Ia lalu berdiri dengan wajah besi dan sadis dan kedua jantungnya berada pada genggamannya. Wanita ninja itu, entah dengan cara sadis macam apa, berhasil membuatnya koma dan juga mengambil vital regionnya berkat didikannya yang khusus dan tanpa perasaan. Tubuh dan pakaian mereka berdua sudah dibanjiri oleh darah mereka bertiga, dengan jantung yang tergenggam di tangan mereka berdua masing-masing.

Honda lalu menoleh wanita ninja itu, dan turun ke halamannya di mana Arthur berhasil dibunuh, dan memerintahkan wanita tersebut dengan dingin, "Bunuh semua orang asing dari Amerika dan Eropa! Khusus untuk orang-orang Asia Timur, perlakukan mereka dengan baik sepanjang mereka tidak berniat membunuh wargaku! Paham?"

Wanita ninja itu, lalu menghadapkan tubuhnya di depan Honda dan segera duduk bersimpuh sambil menjawab dengan kaku dan teguh, "Siap, Honda Kiku-_sama_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ Chapter 3 – End ]**


	4. Liechtenstein : Brother and Bloody Love

Di Vaduz, Liechtenstein, seorang gadis berambut pirang yang mirip dengan kakak_nya_, hanya bisa membaca buku literatur Swiss yang dibelinya beberapa hari lalu di kamar pribadinya yang _pink_ banget. Di balik wajah seriusnya membaca buku, ia justru menyeringai sinis. Ia kini tak sabar menantikan momen di mana dia akan menjadi pemeran utama dalam drama _dystopia_ yang mengerikan tersebut.

"Basch-_oniisama_, kau harus menjadi korban untuk_ku_…" gumam gadis ini, sambil tertawa pelan dan sinis. Mata hijaunya menyipit tajam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hetalia ~ D.Y.S.T.O.P.I.A**

Chapter 4

_Liechtenstein : Oh my Brother, oh my Bloody Love…_

© Axel 'Sverige' Oxenstierna / TIKToK-TimeTraveller

**Disclaimer** :

_Hetalia_ © Hidekazu Himaruya

**WARNING** :

_Dystopia world_, OOC, AU, DLDR, pairing SwissLiecht di chapter ini, _incest_, banyak kata-kata kotor, sadis, _continued_, typo, tak ada _shounen-ai_ dan lain-lain. **Flame dilarang keras**.

**Author's Note**

Halo~ Author datang lagi setelah 6 bulan terkurung di dunia nyata, menyelesaikan misiku. *lebay*

Okay, aye di sini membawa 1 cerita berseri dan bertema _dystopia_. Makasih untuk beberapa author yang secara gak langsung menjadi inspirasiku~ *halah*

Tolong digarisbawahi, fic ini BERBEDA TOTAL dengan _Parallel World_. Yang ini mah serius lho… Mungkin emang menyakitkan. *dibacok*

Mohon diperhatikan sekali lagi, fic ini hanya **IMAJINASI LEBAY DAN MENGERIKAN** milik author belaka. Mohon tak ditanggapi serius.

Sekali lagi, selamat membaca!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mungkin bagi kita semua, gadis yang bertubuh mungil dan berwajah manis serta berambut _blonde_ dan memiliki warna mata yang mirip dengan kakaknya yang pecinta senapan dan tipikal _trigger-happy_ ini sangat lemah lembut, gemulai dan memiliki tata krama serta kesopanan dan kedisiplinan yang tinggi. Namun di dalam lubuk hatinya yang mungil, dia ternyata memiliki sifat yang jelek, yakni iri hati dan pendendam. Siapa sangka demikian.

Baginya, kakaknya adalah orang yang hebat, dan memiliki kekuatan militer yang stabil. Justru itulah apa yang dia _ingin_kan. Ia ingin merasakan bagaimana sensasi saat memiliki sebuah angkatan bersenjata di negerinya yang damai tanpa keberadaan angkatan militer. Ia ingin merasakan bagaimana sensasi saat dia mem_bunuh_ orang lain. Begitu menjijikan, dan terasa nikmat bagi gadis asal Liechtenstein yang senantiasa berlindung di bawah bendera Swiss ini. Begitu monoton, tanpa adanya permainan nyawa seperti itu.

Ia akhirnya menutup buku yang dibacanya, _Mein Nation und mein Staatsangehörtigkeit_ (Bangsaku dan Kebangsaanku) dan menaruhnya di ranjangnya yang berenda-renda. Gadis mungil itu lalu memanggil kakaknya dari balik pintunya, "Basch-_oniisama_, ada yang ingin kubicarakan di sini. Kemarilah. Aku bimbang ini."

Tak lama kemudian pintu ruangan tersebut dibuka dengan perlahan oleh seorang cowok berambut _blonde_ dengan mata yang sedikit lebih gelap darinya. Perawakannya cukup tinggi, namun masih tergolong pendek untuk ukuran orang Eropa. Dengan pakaian militer Swiss, ia lalu masuk ke kamarnya sambil bertanya dengan sedikit kaku, "Ada apa, Lili? Aku kan ada kerjaan, bisa tunggu sebentar?"

"Kemarilah, Kak. Soal pekerjaan bisa ditunda. Kumohon." bujuk gadis bernama Lili ini, memasang wajah memelas yang sangat manis.

Kakaknya segera mengalah darinya, kemudian berjalan menghampirinya. Ia segera memutar tubuhnya dan melemparkan dirinya ke ranjang yang empuk, persis di samping kirinya. Ia kemudian bertanya dengan kedua matanya melirik adik tersayangnya, "Ada apa sebenarnya, Lili? Jangan bilang kau ada masalah dengan Italia bersaudara itu."

Tanpa diduganya, Lili segera menghampiri kakaknya dengan memosisikan kedua kaki kakaknya diapit oleh kedua kaki anak perempuan kecil yang manis tersebut. Seketika saja wajah Basch memerah karena malu, dan kemudian berkata dengan suara sedikit lebih keras dan serak karena menahan malu, "A-Ada apa, Lili? ! Ko-Kok kau…"

"Tolong diam, Basch-_oniisama_." perintah adiknya, sambil merebahkan tubuhnya yang mungil dan kecil ke tubuh kakaknya.

"E-Eh…" Muka pria Swiss bernama Basch ini, bertambah merah ketika melihat adiknya menelungkupkan tubuhnya di atas tubuhnya. Tensi rasa malunya meledak, sehingga ia tak mampu lagi meneruskan pembicaraannya.

Tangan kiri Lili yang mungil, lalu meraih kancing seragam militer kakaknya, dan segera melepaskannya. Sembari melepaskan satu per satu kancing yang terpasang pada seragam militernya, ia bertanya dengan wajah sedih, "Kakak, mengapa aku tak diberi hak untuk menciptakan angkatan bersenjata? Aku nggak mau kalau aku hanya jadi beban bagimu. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi."

"Tidak." Basch memotongnya dengan tegas, "Bagiku kau justru adalah adik yang ingin kulindungi. Itu saja." lanjutnya.

"Berarti… Aku hanya perlu duduk-duduk santai, eh?" tanya Lili lesu.

"Bu-Bukan begitu–."

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan suatu firasat nggak enak. Benar dugaannya, Lili menaruhkan tangan kanannya yang mungil di dada sebelah kirinya, tepat di atas vital regionnya yang sangat penting bagi kelangsungan hidupnya. Ia kemudian berkata dengan nada sedikit berubah, "Lalu… Jika kita merebut vital region yang ada di sekitar ini, apakah dia akan mati? Benar-benar mati sebagai seorang _manusia_, tak lagi sebagai Nation? Kudengar apabila vital regionnya dicabut, dia akan menua secara perlahan-lahan, karena waktunya yang tertahan. Benar?"

Ia segera mengangguk dengan cepat dan berusaha menjauhkan vital regionnya darinya, "Iya, Lili! Ja-Jangan mendekat–."

Sayang sudah terlambat. Lili keburu menggenggam seragam militernya sambil mengintimindasinya dengan halus, "Jadi… Aku nggak bisa _bertarung_ dan _memegang senapan_ ya? Coba Kakak bayangkan… Andaikata aku bisa merebut semuanya… Semua angkatan bersenjata milikmu dan paman Roderich, apa aku akan dianggap sebagai Nation yang bisa mandiri? Jawablah itu, Kakakku."

"Ti-Tidak bisa!" seru Basch sedikit marah, "Aku nggak mau kalau kamu berlumuran dar–."

DOR.

Sebuah senjata revolver yang disembunyikan di paha sebelah kanan Lili, segera dicabutnya dari sarungnya menggunakan tangan kirinya serta ditembakkan di depan kakaknya. Untung kamar itu mempunyai sterofoam yang kedap suara, sehingga para pengawal rumah tersebut nggak bakal menyadarinya. Ternyata peluru itu meleset, sehingga mengenai ranjang empuknya. Basch segera berteriak mencoba menyadarkan adiknya yang berubah sisi, "LILI! SADARLAH!"

"Aku sadar kok, Basch-_oniisama_." jawab Lili sambil mengulum senyuman manis yang misterius, sehingga Basch tak bisa berkutik dari senyuman tersebut.

DOR.

Peluru berikutnya ditembakkannya ke bahu sebelah kanan Basch. Karena posisinya sudah terkunci dengan suksesnya oleh Lili, ia tak bisa bergerak barang sesenti pun. Kena. Bahunya pun menjadi sasaran peluru tersebut, dan menghasilkan karyanya berupa sebuah luka tembak yang menganga di bahunya. Lili menyeringai kecil sambil berkata dengan lembut, "Jangan banyak bergerak, Kak. Yang pasti, orang-orangku sudah ada di _sana_ dan siap menyerbu orang-orangmu."

"A-Apa–."

KREK.

Tiba-tiba telapak tangannya yang kecil dan mungil, segera menancapkan ujung jari-jarinya di atas dada sebelah kiri Basch, sehingga kakak tercintanya menjerit kesakitan, "AAAAAUUUUWWWWWWW! ! ! ! SAKIT, LILI!"

Tangan kanan serta lengan bawahnya segera saja terciprat oleh darah kakaknya. Ia lalu menjilat bibirnya dengan lidah mungilnya, sambil berkata lagi, "Oh Kakakku yang ter_cinta_… Ini akan menjadi cinta berdarah kita. Aku… Aku men_cinta_imu, Kak. Aku tak peduli kalau aku hanyalah adik dari seorang 'Basch Zwingli', tetapi asalkan kita tetap bersama, cintaku akan tetap ada. Namun… Tak hanya itu. Aku juga menginginkan kekuatanmu yang hebat, serta senapan-senapanmu yang luar biasa."

"Ci-Cinta berdarah…?" tanya Basch sambil menjerit pelan. Tangan kirinya segera menyambar tangan kanan adiknya dan berusaha melepaskannya dari vital regionnya, namun keburu ditembak dengan manisnya oleh adiknya yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi makhluk yang brutal dan sadis, sebuah sisi yang tak pernah dilihatnya.

DOR.

Sekali lagi, kena di lengan bawah kirinya, sehingga tangan yang mencengkeram lengan bawah kanan milik Lili itu segera terlepas dengan mudahnya. Lili lalu mengelus-elus pipi sebelah kanan Basch dengan tangan kirinya yang masih memegangi senjata revolvernya, mana kala moncongnya sengaja ditempelkannya ke dahi sebelah kanan Basch sambil berkata dengan lembut sekali lagi, "Aku benar-benar mencintaimu… Sampai-sampai hatiku menggejolak tiap kali berada di sampingmu, dan juga rasa iri dan dengkiku bertambah besar seiring dengan cintaku itu."

"BODOH–."

DOR.

Sekali lagi, peluru keempat itu terlepas dari moncongnya yang sempat menempel pada dahi sebelah kanannya, sehingga Basch sempat koma dan tak dapat bergerak. Matanya segera melotot sebentar, lalu tertutup oleh kelopak matanya dengan sukses. Lili lantas menciumi moncong senjata revolvernya sambil berkata dengan manis namun dingin, "Aku akan merebut ciuman pertamamu, sebelum vital regionmu benar-benar ku_habis_i dengan cantiknya. Bersiap-siaplah."

Ia lalu mendekati wajah Basch yang sempat memucat, dan…

CUUUPPPPP.

Sebuah ciuman mendarat dengan suksesnya di bibir Basch, dan itu berlangsung cukup lama sembari meraba-raba vital regionnya. Baju tidur yang dikenakannya pun terciprat oleh darah Basch yang muncul dari dada sebelah kiri yang dihunjamkannya. Mata hijaunya memandang wajah Basch dengan pandangan rindu. _Namun sebentar lagi… Sebentar lagi aku akan memiliki wilayah seluas punya Basch-oniisama… Dan aku akan memiliki pasukan bersenjata untuk __**pertama kali**__nya…_ Seringaian mengerikan segera terbingkai dengan indahnya pada wajahnya.

"Nah… Ini yang terakhir kalinya untukmu." ucap Lili mantap.

JLEB.

ZRUUUGGHHH.

Kurang dari sedetik, ia langsung menghunjamkan seluruh tangan kanannya di dalam dada Basch mana kala vital region berada, dan juga mencabutnya dengan sadis. Limpahan darah yang menempel pada vital regionnya segera mengalir menuju pangkal tangan kanannya, sehingga lengan piyamanya ikut ternodai oleh darahnya yang masih segar. Masih terdengar sayup-sayup suara detak jantungnya, sehingga Lili menggenggamnya lebih eratnya. Akibatnya, vital region itu kini sudah tak berdetak lagi.

"Kakak…" ucap Lili sendu.

Kini dia tahu, kakaknya sudah _tidak ada _lagi. Bersamaan dengan itu, di Bern, orang-orang Liechtenstein berhasil membunuhi ribuan dan ribuan orang-orang Swiss dengan tak berperikemanusiaan lagi. Salah satu pentolannya berhasil membunuh Dewan Pemerintahan negeri penyandang _eternally neutral_ tersebut. Kini, wilayah Swiss benar-benar jatuh di tangannya. Sungguh permainan yang sangat _keji_ baginya, yang dulunya hanya seorang gadis pingitan seorang Basch Zwingli.

Di samping mayat kakaknya yang tercinta, ia lantas kembali ke posisi semula sambil memain-mainkan vital regionnya yang berhasil direbutnya. Ranjangnya yang pink dan berenda-renda itu sudah ternodai oleh darah kakaknya. Kamarnya seketika menjadi ruang pembunuhan tanpa diduga_nya_. Kini ia merasa puas, karena sudah mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. _Sekarang, apa yang ingin aku dapatkan sekarang setelah wilayah Swiss adalah… Adalah… __Hmmm…_

"Benar juga ya." gumam Lili hampa sambil masih memainkan vital regionnya. Pandangannya kosong.

Sekonyong-konyong tangan kirinya yang masih memegang revolver, lalu diangkatnya dan diarahkan ke depan pintu kamarnya.

DOR.

DOR DOR.

DOR DOR DOR.

DOR.

DOR.

DOR.

Rentetan tembakan yang berkumandang dari revolver miliknya, segera meluncur ke depan pintu tersebut, sehingga pintu tersebut segera menjadi korban dari tembakannya. Mata hijau bengis milik gadis Liechtenstein ini bisa melihat apa yang ada di belakang pintu depan kamarnya tersebut. Seketika terjadi suara jeritan-jeritan yang sepertinya bermuara dari orang-orang yang berdiri di belakang pintunya. _Kira-kira tiga-empat orang_, batinnya dingin. Ia lantas melempar revolvernya ke lantai kamar tersebut.

Ia segera merebut senapan laras panjang SG-550 milik kakaknya yang masih terpanggul pada mayatnya, dan segera berdiri dengan senapan yang tergenggam pada telapak tangan kirinya. Ia lalu menghampiri pintu tersebut, dan berhenti tepat kira-kira dua meter dari pintunya. Tangan kirinya yang semula berada dalam posisi semula, lalu diangkatnya sekali lagi, menodong pintu yang bolong tersebut. Ia lalu memerintah kepada orang-orang di belakang pintu tersebut, "Kalian, enyahlah. **Mati** saja."

"ENAK SAJ–."

DOR.

DOR DOR DOR.

Seketika saja sisa dari gerombolan manusia yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya, tumbang secara bebarengan. Dari belakang pintu itu muncul asap yang sepertinya berasal dari dalam kamarnya sendiri. Di dalamnya, kita bisa menyaksikan gadis itu sudah melepaskan beberapa tembakan terakhirnya dengan mimik sinis dan bengis. Tangan kirinya sudah diturunkannya kembali.

"Oh Kakakku, oh cinta berdarahku. Kakak sungguh malang." ejek Lili sinis, kemudian hengkang dari kamar serta rumahnya yang berdiri di kota Zürich tersebut, dengan langkah mantap dan wajah serta hatinya penuh kubangan dosa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ Chapter 4 – End ]**


	5. Belarussia : I'll Eat You, Bastard

Malam begitu dingin dan sengsara bagi_nya_. Dalam nyanyian bulan dan tarian awan-awan yang mengambang di langit biru gelapnya, seorang gadis bersurai pirang yang sangat mirip dengan milik seorang kakak yang dicintainya, ternyata masih belum tidur. Ia terduduk di ranjangnya yang sedikit lusuh, yang berada di pojok sebelah kanan ruangannya yang sedikit sempit dan pengap. Untung ada jendela yang cukup besar, yang terletak di dekat ranjangnya dan persis di depan meja kerjanya.

Pisau kecilnya masih tergenggam dengan erat di tangan kanannya, kemudian ia segera melemparkannya dengan cepat ke sebuah foto yang sudah robek ditusuk-tusuk oleh pisau-pisau kecil lain yang sudah lebih dulu menancap di sana. ZLEB. Pisau itu benar-benar mengenai wajah_nya_. Seringaian sadis segera terbingkai pada bibir dinginnya. Tangan kanannya yang terangkat, lalu diturunkannya dengan perlahan.

"Mati kau sana, anjing Lithuania!" makinya kesal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hetalia ~ D.Y.S.T.O.P.I.A**

Chapter 5

_Belarussia : I'll Eat You, Bastard._

© Axel 'Sverige' Oxenstierna / TIKToK-TimeTraveller

**Disclaimer** :

_Hetalia_ © Hidekazu Himaruya

**WARNING** :

_Dystopia world_, OOC, AU, DLDR, banyak kata-kata kotor, sadis, _continued_, typo, tak ada _shounen-ai_ dan lain-lain. **Flame dilarang keras**.

**Author's Note**

Halo~ Author datang lagi setelah 6 bulan terkurung di dunia nyata, menyelesaikan misiku. *lebay*

Okay, aye di sini membawa 1 cerita berseri dan bertema _dystopia_. Makasih untuk beberapa author yang secara gak langsung menjadi inspirasiku~ *halah*

Tolong digarisbawahi, fic ini BERBEDA TOTAL dengan _Parallel World_. Yang ini mah serius lho… Mungkin emang menyakitkan. *dibacok*

Mohon diperhatikan sekali lagi, fic ini hanya **IMAJINASI LEBAY DAN MENGERIKAN** milik author belaka. Mohon tak ditanggapi serius.

Sekali lagi, selamat membaca!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dalam pertemuan bilateral negara Lithuania-Belarusia ketika kedua belah negara itu sedang bertikai, seorang lelaki berambut cokelat kayu, duduk di kursinya dengan sedikit cemas. Kedua tangannya saling bergulat, memeluk satu sama lain, menanti kehadiran seorang gadis yang sudah lama ia tunggu. _Harus gimana nih…_ Ia memang sedikit gugup untuk ukuran seorang cowok Eropa yang gantengnya gak ketulungan. Ya wajarlah, ini kan pertemuan bilateral, berbeda dengan hubungan mereka yang memang sama dengan anjing dan kucing, yang berarti mereka memang nggak bisa bersahabat.

Ia sendirian di ruang pertemuannya yang sangat luas, dan hanya berisi sebuah meja yang sangat panjang dan dua kursi yang masing-masing ditata berlawanan arah. Dekorasi bunga dan dua buah bendera juga dihias di sana, persisnya di tengah-tengah meja tersebut. Berjubelan kertas-kertas dan mapnya juga ditaruh di sisi kanan dan kiri meja yang ditempati cowok tersebut. _Klop dah_, batinnya gugup.

TAP.

TAP TAP.

Telinga kanan cowok itu mendeteksi keberadaan seseorang. Mata hijaunya segera melirik pintu yang berdiri dengan kokoh jauh di samping kanannya. Jantungnya berdetak makin kencang mendengar suara langkah kaki yang tegap dan kaku tersebut. _Semoga itu dia!_ Cowok itu mulai berharap kalau yang datang adalah benar-benar _dia_, karena ia sudah cukup lama mengenal suara langkah kaki yang mirip tentara yang habis di-_training_ seumur hidupnya. _Datanglah kau…_

BRAK.

Seketika saja pintu tersebut rusak dengan suksesnya oleh seorang gadis, sama seperti bayangan_nya_. Gadis itu berpakaian adat khas Belarusia, dengan wajah masam. Di belakangnya, terlihat para pengawal ruangan tersebut yang merinding ketakutan melihat tindakan brutalnya. Cowok yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut, segera menolehnya dan berseru menyambutnya, "Selamat datang, Natalya! E-Eh, jangan nendang pintu ruangan itu… Kan n-nggak sopan kalau se-seperti itu…"

"Berisik, Лiтва! (Lithuania, dalam bahasa Belarusia yakni Litva)." bentak gadis bernama Natalya itu, sinis. Ia lalu berjalan menuju bangkunya yang kosong.

Cowok yang dipanggilnya Litva, hanya bisa menelan ludah mendengar bentakan gadis sadis itu. Ia lalu kembali ke posisi semula selagi gadis itu sudah duduk di depannya. Pria asal Lithuania ini lalu memulai pembicaraannya, "Ng… Negeri kita berdua, sudah bertempur baik terang-terangan maupun sembunyi-sembunyi, bertahun-tahun silam. Marilah kita selesaikan masalah ini dengan musyawarah dan mufakat, seperti–."

DOR DOR.

Liet segera _ngeh_, menyadari bahwa di luar sana ada suara rentetan tembakan. Ia segera menoleh ke arah suara itu. Suara itu ternyata berasal dari depan pintu masuk ruangan tersebut.

DOR DOR.

"**TIDAAAAKKK! ! ! !**"

"BERISIK KAU, ANJ*** LITVA!"

DOR DOR DOR DOR.

**DUUUAARRRRR**.

"Jangan-jangan… Serangan teroris? !" jerit cowok bernama Litva ini, panik. Ia segera berbalik ke hadapan gadis Belarus itu, namun ketika ia hendak melaporkannya apa yang terjadi dengan serangan yang berada di luar ruangan rapat tersebut, ia kaget setengah mati melihat apa yang sedang terjadi padanya. Gadis itu justru menodongkan kepadanya sebuah pisau yang sangat tajam dengan tangan kanannya dan wajahnya segera berubah menjadi sangat bengis. Seolah ada api kebencian yang berkobar dalam diri gadis Belarusia tersebut.

Gadis itu lalu berkata dengan dingin, tegas dan singkat, "Berikan vital regionmu."

Raut wajah pemuda Lithuania itu tiba-tiba berubah. Wajahnya menjadi lebih sinis dan bengis, menyaingi milik gadis tersebut. Di bawah meja tersebut, diam-diam sebuah pistol revolver plus sebuah pisau segera dicabutnya dari kedua pahanya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia lalu mengangkat dan menodongkannya dengan pistol revolver dengan tatapan hampa sambil bertanya dengan nada dingin dan serius, "Bagaimana jika aku tidak mau? Bukankah sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, bahwa kau itu berada di bawahku?"

"BERISIK! AKU ITU SUDAH KUAT!" teriak Natalya marah.

Kini, bendera peperangan siap berkibar-kibar dengan indahnya di ruang tersebut.

Natalya segera bertolak dari kursi antiknya, mengarungi meja yang dijadikannya pijakan, dan tak sengaja menendang dekorasi bunga di tengah-tengahnya serta berlari menujunya dengan kecepatan tak terduga! Rupanya, pemuda itu ternyata selangkah lebih maju darinya. Ia segera menendang meja itu dengan kaki kanannya hingga jatuh terbalik, sehingga Natalya sempat berhenti berlari. Namun, Natalya ternyata juga memiliki akal yang sedikit kreatif. Ia langsung bertolak lagi dari meja yang dipijaknya, ke atas langit-langit ruangan tersebut.

Saat itulah, pemuda itu segera mengarahkan moncong senjatanya yang tergenggam pada tangan kirinya kepada gadis yang tengah melayang di langit tersebut. Pelatuk pun ditariknya dengan sepenuh hatinya, tanpa harus melihat dimana gadis itu sekarang.

DOR DOR DOR.

Rentetan peluru pun merajai ruangan itu. Seketika saja Natalya terkena serangan pembuka pria Lithuania tersebut. Untung gadis itu sudah siap siaga. Ia langsung menghindar dari serangan pembuka tersebut, dan mendarat dengan suksesnya di depan pemuda itu. Persisnya, kurang beberapa senti lagi dari kursi di mana dia bertahta dengan angkuhnya. Saking cepatnya, pemuda itu tak sempat sadar kalau gadis itu sudah ada di depannya.

Kesempatan memang tak boleh dibuang dengan sia-sia.

Dan kesempatan itu datang persis di depannya, dan ia tahu bahwa ia sama sekali tak boleh menyia-yiakan kesempatan emas itu.

DOR DOR.

Seruan tembakan berikut segera memecah keheningan yang sempat melingkupi ruangan tersebut setelah jeda dari tembakan pertama barusan. Rupanya, gadis itu sudah menodongkan dan melepaskan dua pelurunya ke arah dagu pemuda Lithuania itu. Sekonyong-konyong, gadis itu segera menendang kaki kursi tersebut sehingga pemuda Lithuania tersebut segera terjatuh ke belakang. Hebatnya, selagi gadis itu menendang dua kaki kursi tersebut, roknya tersibak cukup terbuka sehingga memperlihatkan celana dalamnya yang seksi.

"SAATNYA!" teriak Natalya keras.

Ketika Natalya bersiap-siap untuk serangan berikutnya, rupanya Lithuania sudah bersiap lebih awal. Ia langsung mengkumandangkan tembakan pembalasan kepadanya selagi ia akan terjatuh ke bawah.

DOR DOR.

Dan, ia segera bertolak dari kursinya sehingga ia dapat melompat dan mendarat dengan suksesnya, sehingga hanya kursinya yang jadi korban tendangan maut Natalya. Gadis itu, segera berguling secepat kilat begitu melihat dan mendengar tindakan pemuda tersebut. Kurang dari sedetik, ia segera mengarahkan dan melepaskan lagi tembakan berikutnya. Matanya sudah jauh lebih bengis dari saat ia menodongkan pisaunya kepadanya.

DOR DOR.

Pemuda Lithuania ini segera menghindar dari serangan Natalya, dan bertanya dengan nada meremehkannya, "Sampai kapan kau ak–."

DOR.

Singa Betina dari Belarusia rupanya sudah habis kesabaran. Tensi kesabarannya sudah meledak karena ucapan_nya_. Wajahnya yang dingin sekaligus sadis dan bengis, begitu teguh dan jijik padanya. Tangan kanannya yang memegang pistol, terarah persis ke depan wajah Lithuania. Asap pun menyembul dengan tipis di sekitar moncongnya. Mata ungu yang dingin tersebut, menatap sebuah pemandangan yang sangat takjub sekalian bakal menjadi kartu AS baru bagi_nya_. Bibir pucat pasinya menyeringai sadis.

Pemuda Lithuania pun juga kaget dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tembakan barusan hanyalah sebuah peringatan dan pembuka suatu peristiwa yang takkan bisa diremehkannya. Tembakan tersebut sangatlah meleset, hanya mengenai sebuah vas yang terletak di pojok ruangan tersebut. Yang menjadi pusat perhatian pemuda itu dan gadis Belarusia adalah… Mata hijaunya Lithuania menyaksikan bahwa ada seseorang yang berada tepat di belakangnya, dan ia merasakan sensasi seorang Malaikat Maut sedang berada tepat di depan mukanya.

Natalya menyaksikan bahwa seseorang tersebut sudah menusuk bagian dada sebelah kiri, hanya beberapa senti dari vital regionnya. Ia ternyata seorang wanita dengan rambut digulung ke belakang dan berambut cokelat seperti orang Asia. Mata cokelatnya dan kulitnya yang cokelat terang, hanya bisa terpaku di belakangnya sambil terus menusuk bagian dada sebelah kiri pemuda itu dengan pisau yang sudah disediakannya. Wanita itu lantas berkata dengan kaku, "Penyerangan anjing Litva sukses."

"Bagus, Uri." ujar Natalya menyarungkan kembali revolvernya.

_SIAL!_ Kini pemuda Lithuania tersebut menyesal mengapa ia malah memperhatikan suara tembakan barusan. _Kenapa aku jadi begini? !_ Ia hanya bisa menggeram kesal. Gadis Belarusia itu lantas berjalan kemari dengan sebuah pisau yang kini dipegang pada tangan kirinya. Apesnya, wanita bernama Uri itu ternyata sudah mengunci semua gerakannya, sehingga ia cuma bisa diam bak sebuah patung. _Coba aku nggak memperhatikan suara tembakan barusan… Jika… Jika…_

TAP.

"Aku akan me_makan_mu, bastard." ejek Natalya sambil berjalan menghampirinya dengan pisau yang sudah ada di tangan kanannya.

"HENT–."

JLEB.

Pemuda Lithuania tersebut menyadari bahwa tangan kanannya yang memegangi pisau, ternyata sudah melesat menusuk vital regionnya. Pisau yang dipegang Uri pun segera terlepas darinya, dan wanita itu keburu menghilang dengan suksesnya. Pria ini segera berteriak menjerit-jerit dengan dahsyatnya, "**TIDAAAAAAAAAAAKKKK! ! ! !**"

Tangan kiri Natalya segera diulurkan ke sekeliling perut bagian atasnya, dan didekatkannya dengan paksa. Pisaunya segera menusuk lebih dalam vital regionnya. Ia lalu melepaskan genggaman pisaunya, dan kemudian mengarahkan tangan tersebut ke depan mata sebelah kiri pemuda Lithuania. Malangnya, gadis itu dengan sepenuh hati mencongkel dan melepaskan mata kiri tersebut, sehingga menambah penderitaan pemuda tersebut.

"A-**AAARRRGGGHHHHHHHH! ! ! ! ! ! !**"

Jeritan pemuda Lithuania tersebut, segera menyeruak keluar ruangan tersebut sehingga gadis yang kini menjadi pembunuh sadis itu mulai menyeringai puas penuh kemenangan. Ia langsung menghunjamkan tangan kirinya yang memegangi kepala bagian belakangnya, sehingga tangannya segera menongol keluar dari wajah Lithuania tersebut.

JLEB.

Yak.

ZRUUUGGGHHHH.

Seketika saja gadis itu melepaskan pisau yang menghunjam vital regionnya, dan langsung mengambilnya dari perlindungannya yang ekstra kuat di dalam tubuhnya. Tangan kirinya segera melepaskan mayat Lithuania tersebut, dan kaki kanannya langsung menginjak-injak mayatnya hingga rusak parah. Gadis itu lantas berkata dengan dingin, "Lithuania, eh? Kasihannya kamu, nanti biar Russia-_sama_ yang akan memakan Po-mu. Bagus, semut perusak hari-hariku sudah lenyap. Aku akan me_makan_mu, bastard!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ Chapter 5 – End ]**


End file.
